


Low Hanging Swing

by icemememan



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Other, Trans Character, Trans Leopold "Butters" Stotch, but this is some sugary sweet shit tbh, i dont ever know what to tag these, i want to write more of this au but for now heres a cute little one shot, transboy butters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemememan/pseuds/icemememan
Summary: But as the months passed, the confidence Butters had as he became more himself had grown such a substantial amount. There was no more denying the way fucking roses bloomed in Kenny's chest when he walked in the room.It was now late September and Kenny had come to the realization that he was completely and utterly falling for him.Today was the day he was going to ask him out.





	Low Hanging Swing

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write the kind of Trans AU I wanted to read.  
> Hope you guys like it. It's a bit short but I really do want to write more in this AU. 
> 
> Maybe some bits in a post on tumblr and a few scattered fics!  
> Anyway, I'll let you get to reading. Hope you enjoy!

****There was always something about him.

Not to sound too poetic, of course there is something about EVERYBODY that makes them attractive to somebody but it had to be more simple then that. There had been more than a handful of times a girl would walk by and something about her perfume would peak Kenny’s interest enough to have him thinking about her for the rest of the day.

But with Butters… it was different.

They had been friends most of their childhood and ever since he could remember. When all the boys voices dropped, Leo was left behind. No one thought much of it. Specifically not Kenny. He was never one to judge and so what if he was a late bloomer. He would come into himself sooner or later.

Unfortunately, later was a lot further into the future then any of the boys had comprehended.

Freshman year of high school must have been the hardest for Butters because finally the truth came out. Leo was a transgender boy, and he was FINALLY going on testosterone late May. He just had to wait until his paperwork went through. The news was exciting for him but confusing for a lot of the boys. Some ostracized him, others applauded him for this amazing feat. Kenny was the first one that he told and for some reason it really caught him off guard. It didn’t make him feel any different about him or anything… it was just a bit of a culture shock. The news itself didn't come with any significant changes nor was it something Butters liked to talk about often. The only thing he would be seen flaunting was his pride in how hard he worked to get this life saving hormone but he always expressed it privately to the ones he trusted most. Kenny was always included in that category. He never saw him as any less then a boy because that’s just what he was. This was a progressive time and Kenny was effortlessly accepting. Nothing about Butters changed, so it was none of his business to ponder anything else about it.

 

But as the months passed, the confidence Butters had as he became more himself had grown such a substantial amount. There was no more denying the way fucking roses bloomed in Kenny's chest when he walked in the room.  
It was now late September and Kenny had come to the realization that he was completely and utterly falling for him.

Today was the day he was going to ask him out.

He had argued with himself a couple of significant times when it came to what he was going to do. At first it wasn't the right time. He wanted to ask Butters to go and see a movie with him but it was in the heat of him coming out and he didn’t want it to seem creepy. Never would he ever disrespect or make Butters feel like his transition was something he fetishized. Either way, he seemed to be pretty closed off to relationships in the early stages of his HRT. He had seen girls here and there but it was nothing that lasted much longer then a couple weeks until that stopped all together. Butters was learning to love himself and that meant closing off the channels of love. If that’s what he needed to do Kenny would be nothing but supportive of him.

A couple times after that it was Kenny’s nerves towards his own sexuality. It sounds a lot more problematic then it actually was, but before Butters came out to him he was really having a hard time coming to term with the fact that boys were something he was inherently interested in. Growing up being a womanizer and being solely interested in the female form was COMPLETELY derailed while he was looking through a Sears Men’s Underwear catalog at 11. As gross as it probably was that was one of his favorite wanking material for quite a while. Not to mention it was easy to pass off as just another bathroom magazine to flip through on the bowl…

Him coming to terms with the fact that he was KINDA gay and his first male crush coming out as Trans to him really tipped his world. But the more he talked to Butters about what he was going through and the more he listened to how he felt… the more he realized that it was never EVER about any of it. Kenny wasn't into Butters because of his gender. Butters could have a third eye and eight arms and Kenny would still be head over heels for him. What he loved was his personality...his sense of humor… the way he always laughed at his jokes even though he didn't actually think they were that funny. He laughed because it made Kenny smile. That’s just the kind of person he was.

The more he thought about gender, the more he realized that it was utter bullshit to have a meltdown over his sexuality. He liked who he liked. He fucked who he fucked. If it mattered at all down the line to anyone it most certainly wouldn’t be Kenny. The social stigma was one tricky son of a bitch but he wasn't going to let that get in the way of having a healthy long term relationship with this absolutely AMAZING boy… Well… if he said yes. He hoped he said yes.

He couldn’t pinpoint what it was about him that warm fall day that made his brain scream ‘DO IT’. Maybe it was the way Butters hair was falling perfectly across his forehead or the shrill squeak of his voice adjusting to the rampant testosterone newly introduced to his system when Kenny rustled it all out of place. It  just felt like the right time.

His voice was considerably deeper then it had even been a month ago and he could see these cute subtle differences in his overall well being. That could be what it was. He had never felt these kind of feelings for really anyone before. It was less about his looks (which, don't get it twisted, he was absolutely more then physically attracted to him) but it was way more about the domestic shit. He never looked someone in the eyes and wanted to hold their hand. Kenny wouldn't even mind if Butters hand got sweaty. He would hold it.

He felt like a one dimensional character popped straight out of a Hallmark romance film his Mom would drunk cry to.

“Ken?” Butters said softly, knocking him out of his train of thought. It was better that he did because his face was starting to glow a light red and the more he could refrain from making it completely clear he was STARING at him.

“Hm? Sorry.”

“I SAID, would you want to sit at the park with me for a little before we go home? I know it’s usually a Friday thing but it’s so beautiful out today I just want a few more minutes out here with you.” The big grin that spread on his face could have stopped his heart.

It’s not like he had anywhere else to be- but he couldn’t think of anywhere else he would RATHER be.

“Yeah sure… god I can’t get over the voice.” He laughed to cover up how embarrassed he was that he just said that. “Every time we see each other it gets deeper- and is that a mustache I seeee-” He teased, enjoying the reaction he got. The way Leo’s eyes lit up made his embarrassment worth it.

“Really? Shut up it’s only been like... 5 months!”

“I swear… its light but its there… you’re gonna have more facial hair then I will ever hope to grow…”

The look of complete joy overtook his face. All these external changes has also changed him for the better mentally. The world seemed a lot brighter through his bright blue eyes. He stopped that nervous tick of rubbing his hands together when he was nervous. He stopped pulling at the chest of his shirt when he would get uncomfortable. It was just completely intoxicating to see the happiness all of this had brought him. It was so well deserved.

“Do you think that I’d actually look good with facial hair?” Butters kicked a rock hard across the street, running himself up to it and kicking it once again in the direction they were going. “I don’t think I would. If I have a mustache I might shave it. Sure, I’ll always have baby face but I won’t look like a 15 year old boy with like three dark hairs that he calls a 'stache.”

Kenny chuckled to himself, running after him and trying to punt the rock from around his feet. “Technically you are going through puberty so don’t be so hard on your little pedo-stache. It’s the testosterone curse. Either way, I think it’s cute. You should keep it for a little bit. See how it fills out”

Butters turned to him and smiled, petting his upper lip with his fingers.

“Hmm… Maybe… I don’t really feel any significant hair so I shouldn’t have to worry about shaving yet… I don’t know if my Dad is even going to teach me how to shave. He’s mildly uncomfortable with the thought you know?”

Kenny scrunched up his nose, checking both ways before crossing the street towards him.

“I’ll teach you how to shave, fuck your dad.”

“You will?” Butters asked, sprinting a couple feet ahead of him to nab the swing that was chained a bit higher than the other. He wouldn't have furrowed his eyebrows in nearly as much aggravation if Butters hadn't have turned around with that shit eating grin on his face. They fought about that swing constantly. Butters was just lucky he was so cute or else Kenny would start getting really pissy about how often he scuffed up his shoes in the mud puddle that collected under the low hanging swing.

“Yeah, why not? I mean, I always cut under my chin but maybe you’ll be better at it then me.”

Butters stood up straight with the swing against the curve of his ass before he let his legs go. All Kenny could see was a rush of blonde forward and that bright white smile on the rush back.

“I’d really like that.”

Most of the time Kenny wouldn’t openly stare at him but today was going to be different.

Today was THE DAY.

He didn’t mean to keep repeating that in his mind but if he didn't keep reminding himself he would pussy out. This shouldn’t be THIS hard. Butters was Butters. He was a dick sometimes but he was no one to be afraid of. His honesty could just be… harsh sometimes.

“Hey, Leo?”

Butters turned to him and smiled. “Oh you’re buttering me up, you know how much I like it when you call me that. What did you do now?”

“Mmmm Leopold is your NAME why do you assume I’m trying to butter you up because i DID something?”

“Ken, You’ve called me Butters since 5th grade… that stupid nickname is never going to go away. It’s really personal when you call me by my actual name so you either want me to do something or you’re about to apologize for something… And knowing you-”

Kenny kicked off the ground and let himself bounce down into the seat as it swung forward. “Wow tell me what you REALLY think.”

Butters laughed and leaned back on his swing, now stationary and creaking against the metal the chains were linked to. “OKAY okay I’m sorry- I’ll be serious. Whats up?”

Kenny sighed to himself, putting his feet straight out and stopping himself in the slippery mud. God his SHOES. The ONE somewhat expensive possession he had. He choked down a sly comment and turned to him.

“Do you like… maybe want to go on a date or something sometime? Like, nothing fancy. Maybe we can get breakfast or something before school, or lunch on the weekend…”

The look on Butters face was confusing. He looked like he was either struggling to process it or gearing to say no. Since Kenny’s nervous reflex kicked in he decided to KEEP talking to make it seem more appetizing. He couldn’t say no if he didn't have a chance to RESPOND right? “I mean I get a couple bucks from mowing lawns and I’ve been saving. It’s not enough to go to a restaurant but maybe we can see if that Italian place in town is any good--”

“Kenny Shut UP. I’d LOVE to go on a date with you but we don’t have to do something that costs money…” He smiled, the expression on his face relaxing as he reached over to wrap his hand around Kenny’s against the chains. “And that Italian place sucks I really don't want to go there.”

Kenny had to process that he said yes so he didn’t keep word vomiting at him, letting go of the chain to try and take a hold of Butters hand. Unfortunately, his awkward lanky body leaned back a bit too far and ended up falling straight on his back into the mud. The fucking shitty swing...

His eyes squeezed tight on impact and opened up slowly to see the light blue sky. He couldn't help but think about leaning over and punching Butters hard in the arm. Instead, since he actually REALLY wanted to score this date, he just kind of… laid there for a moment.

“You okay?” Butters laughed hysterically, slowly leaning his body back until his ass slid down into the dirt and his back followed. His body mirrored Kenny’s lying down with his calves still up on the swing seat.

Kenny turned his head as he came down to taunt him, somewhat struggling to gather air in his lungs to verbally respond.

“Yeah… I was trying to be cute but I fucked up.” He croaked. Butters face softened and he scooted a little closer.

“It was still pretty cute.”

Though Kenny could feel the mud soaking through to his back he didn’t want to move. He got to sit there and look at this… absolutely amazing boy. This amazing boy who just said yes to going on a date with him.

“At the risk of sounding like every other guy who's interested in someone. YOU’RE pretty cute.” Kenny laughed, moving to properly hold his hand this time. Butters was like a space heater. He hoped his cold anemic ass lack of body heat wasn't unpleasant. “Though you’re really starting to fall harder and harder into the ‘handsome’ category. That jawline, shit boy.”

Butters smiled and turned his head, the dirt and wood chips tangling themselves in his blonde locks. “Before we go on a date can I actually talk to you about something?”

Kenny felt anxiety pool into the pits of his stomach but he tried to ignore it, nodding his head. He already said yes to the date he couldn’t think of a valid reason to be worried.

“You’ve never been anything but really kind and sweet to me about everything. I just wanted to make sure that you knew… it’s gay that you're asking me out. Like, you’re really gay.” He chuckled. Kenny could tell there was apprehension behind that and he wasn't sure why.

“What? No shit I’m gay for you. I’m gay as hell for you. What does that have to do with anything?”

“WELL I was just making sure. I get really nervous with love interests because I don’t want to have that awkward conversation where I have to sit and explain a person their own sexuality once they start dating me. It’s a big reason why I stopped dating people when I started to medically transition. Shit got confusing… the demographic of people who were interested in me started to change. I needed that time to be myself for a while before I’d be ready to consider dating again.” Butters pulled a bit at his hoodie, rubbing down the chest. Kenny noticed him checking his chest constantly. Butters always complained about it being obvious he was binding but honestly Kenny never noticed it. He never really even thought about it.

He shook himself from the thought and turned to face him a bit more.

“... You’re a boy. Liking you is gay. I don’t make the rules. I just follow em.”

“Okay.” Butters said, squeezing his hand to show he was satisfied with his answer. Kenny wondered what kind of person would have treated him like that. What kind of person did Butters open his heart to just to have them ask something dumb like that.

“We’re… gay. Like.. maybe not fully gay-”

“Oh god no.” Butters laughed, his free hand resting on his belly. “I’m like 50/50… I still love me some pretty girls.”

Kenny’s ears perked a bit at that. “Damn… me too.” he let out a sigh of complete bliss and just existed in that moment. He could feel his hand starting to sweat in the palm of Butters’ but he didn't dare take his hand away. He didn't think he would let go of it if his hand was on fire.


End file.
